The People behind the masks
by Unsurefall
Summary: Batman , a simple name which struck Gotham for years to come . It took twenty years for him to bring a semblance of peace into the place know as Gotham . There were sacrifices , many for that , emotional and physical . The story will tell you about him and his family , what is it like not being yourself . Is he a hero , no , certainly not . A guardian , A father , a Man , maybe
1. Batman and the gargoyle

Batman pow :

This is a cold night in the city of Gotham. The lights of skyscraper were blinding yet they could not take away the filth and darkness storming like a volcano from them. The whole city was chaos and destruction or this was the thoughts that normally brew when Gotham is mentioned by everyone. That would be the case 20 years ago. The person who is perched on the gargoyle at the top of the Saint Marie cathedral is the reason why that filthy reality was modified. The dark knight , looking silently over the city as the dark, cold and unapproachable guardian. This man was the reason why the the abyss that was Gotham begins to be compared to the most peaceful city such as Metropolis. The apparition of the guardian of Gotham put everybody on edge 20 years ago, everybody thought that another degenerate such as the joker came. That was where the went wrong. The new arrival took the city by storm, instilling the fear of a god of death in them. The fear of the batman put every lower class criminal and mobs in abandoning their jobs. The rule was simple, the batman gives one warning, if it isn't taken, the person faces justice, the batman's brand of justice. The rapist, child slavers, pedophiles, prostitutes sellers are castrated on sight and injured to an unhealable level. The muggers, bank robbers gets arms and legs beyond repairs and if the crime is committed a second time then the arm is amputated. The killers cases are never completely known but they are broken beyond repair mentally and generally will never do another crime in life while also having an instinctual fear to bats. The meta class humans are the same, one warning if not the batman takes them out for good. The batman has also a rule, he never kills but he won't save anyone who doesn't deserve it. The people who weren't saved and killed by their own failed plans are the joker, Ras hal Gul, Deathstroke, Vandal Savage, the Penguin, Black mask, Falcon and Prometheus. This series of death caused an uproar in the underworld and the city . The crime rate shot down to a level comparable to Metropolis, the corruption is destroyed bit by bit by Batman, due to the criminals surrendering to the fear of life and giving rivers of intel. Some criminals had the idea of a partnership with batman, proposing a sort of peace making. They will take care of the activities and problems of their parts of Gotham city and batman will be notified if anything problematic arise . The catch is that they have to have a certain leeway to some of the illegal dealings such as the new generic new medicines, stolen merchandise, and new technologies. The most prominent members of the working acolytes in the underworld with batman are Harvey Dent ( weapon dealings) , Bane (pharmaceutic dealings) , Catwoman( stolen merchandise seller and money lender) , Poison Ivy( technological merchandise) , Mister freeze( technological merchandise) , Scarecrow ( drugs and various generic gas) and Killer Croc ( security and protection) . These criminals keeps their illegal activities to the bare minimum and ensure the protection of the citizens in exchange for their safety against Batman. This system took out all of the corrupted roots in GCPD, politics, media and business mens. Some of the ex criminals also turned on a new leaf like Harley Quinn becoming a orphanage caretaker. Catwoman a honest barkeeper with some of the old stolen good selling habits but not harmful. Croc created a honest bodyguard agency ensuring civilian and government protection like an international level security . Freeze was rehabilitated and given a chief scientist post by the Wayne company. He could continue his research while also helping curing his wife's old physical condition since she is currently weak from the cryogenic process . Bane and Ivy have a good working relationship making new discoveries in medical and pharmaceutic fields doing a collaboration with Wayne enterprise. This resulting in the city becoming cleaner and cleaner. The role of batman is still present since the crimes exits. The problem of métas are mostly begone and fear of the monster, the batman is so deeply ingrained in the criminal minds that crimes is a last resort to any situation even for a criminal. The bat family still exist though but is a lot different. Bludhaven is taken care by Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin like Batman. The dark trinity makes the city so clean that no criminals are breeding making also Gotham safer . The Oracle program was put in place making Barbara Gordon the head of the Batfamily intelligence and coordinator . The latest Robin , Damian Wayne is in training but is a brighter kid since he was taken away by Bruce from Talia at a young age thus interrupting the Shadow Batman program. Now we are seeing batman contemplating silently the city.

Bateman sighs and inhales some cold air. These past twenty years have been long, strenuous and difficult for him. He faced a lot of hardships to attain what he has now. His city, the Gotham city, the city from hell isn't anymore. No it has become what his parents always wanted, the light of America. It isn't exactly devoid from any crime if not it will be paradise but, the situation now is so much better and peaceful than when he started. He smiles at this. He always thought that cleaning and restoring his city could be done alone but no, it takes people, a lot of people to do that. He needed help from everyone. He changed a lot of people. He made a difference in a lot of lives but there's still work to do. The non controlled drug dealings, prostitution, child labor, human experimentation etc… There is work, but he knows that with a bit of effort he can take this out also. His ex enemies changed and are doing good for this city. He doesn't need to be everywhere now, his reputation is enough to stop crime by the mention of his name alone. But he won't stop, he won't stop until every last criminals are punished and taken to justice. The police still views him as an enemy, a degenerate, a ghost, a monster. Then so be it, the more fear he generates, the more people will think before breaking the law. They will fear someone even superior to law, the one who personifies justice, the batman. The only people helping him in the right side of the law are commissioner his sons , Barbara, Harvey and Azrael. He missed his old friend Gordon, his humor was a relief when he started his quest, during the darkest times. . He would never pay them back for all they did for him, they weren't always ok with what he did, but they believed in him. They had faith in the vision he had for Gotham. He knew himself how disgusting he is, he knew his methods are extreme and downright morally wrong but without them, Gotham can't be saved. He needed to become the monster, demon, the guardian Gotham needed, if in exchange his humanity, his life is given away then so be it. Bruce Wayne died at the age of 8 , years ago. When he discovered one of his best friend's Ethan Bennett becoming Clayface, he was horrified but at the same time overjoyed, he knows he shouldn't but he this was the solution for his years of double identity problems. He proposed his friend a stable job at Wayne enterprise, a good education for his child and protection for his family and secret . In exchange he needed him to make all the public apparitions of Bruce Wayne so he could focus on the mission. Ethan accepted the deal as long it doesn't go in conflict with his family time. Thus that day his need for public apparitions and wasted time as Bruce Wayne the playboy died leaving only Batman. It was for the best.

Bruce contacts Oracle, his voice was like granite, steely and chilling like Death itself** " Barbara, do you have any new lead on the location of Carson. I have a direct visual of his house and I don't see any movement inside. He was supposed to be here today to verify his accounting. He always finish at 10 pm**. "

Barbara yawns at the speaker. Bruce smiles at this, being Oracle has become the full time job of Barbara, she also helps secretly the league from his direct orders. It is understandable that she has a heavy dose of exhaustion, not to his degree but it is still not healthy for her age. He should give a little vacation the next week to one of his private isles for a well deserved rest. " Sorry, a bit tired. You are correct B, he should be here in about 2 min. I checked earlier in his office camera footage, and it seems that his latest appointment took a bit of time. "

" **Hmm, see who it was. Get a visual, name and voice and do a comparative research from our database. If not, search from all hacked database. Try a face recognition research from all hacked camera footage also. "**

Barbara groaned " Man if this isn't child labor, I don't know what is. I'll look into it. "

Batman smiled, then he saw his target entering his house. He grinned feraly inside and launched his grapple gun.

Carson pow

Carson Blake is tired, yes tired. Today's deal with Roanapur Chang's associate was difficult. The original deal was a 20 percentage cut from the imported merchandises values before the sale in the imported city. Now he says a 16 percentage cut. He knows that it is like taking just a quarter of his gain out but he can't take foolish risks like that for little money . Chang is not a guy you want to mess with, but that bastard doesn't work in Gotham, in this madness. Here if the money is not up to the risk then it's go fuck yourself in your ass. They don't have a monster in Roanapur waiting to pounce on you. The batman is targeting and taking out all minor staffs and leeway of power in Gotham. The big and medium corrupted powers houses have been taken out by Batman. There is only the small ones who are the hardest to track but the bastard is taking us also. The info leak is impossible to pinpoint, so all law people who helps illegal imports and matters have to be extremely careful in their client choice. Chang is secretive and good at his work so no problem there. The money is also important, even a simple illegal import price is 15 times bigger than before. Why, simple, the monster tracks all of the most obvious and even the most secretive ones, only those who are not easily spotted on his radar have a chance to make a bit of money. It is a wonder, he was able to do it for the past 2 years without getting caught . He had to take a break because for a few months, but now, this China guy says, he wants to reduce his payment. Stupid chintoc.

He opens his door and toss his bag on the couch. He then takes of his tie, coat and shirt. He was waiting for his stripper. His wife and daughter aren't home so it's a bit of his ' Lucy Carson ' time. He grins a bit, the poor girl, she has no choice but to do this job to pay for her college. He also caught her doing it once with another client and since he knows her parents, it is a free stripper dance every free time for him. Carson just forgot his glasses and goes to his frigo to get it just then, all lights went off. He grumbles, he really needs to talk to the shitty electrician for his lousy job. He takes his ice cubes and he goes for his couch .A hand landed on his shoulder and just gripped it and launched him to the wall face first, breaking his nose. He didn't understand anything, he broken nose drips blood and his head hurts like a bitch. He looked up to see who did this to him, and make them pay. But as he looks at the responsible, he start gasping, his heart rate accelerates,his urinal system start going wild as he piss himself. He saw it, the creature.

It was 2 meter even more, it's face completely black and two pointy corns shouts at from each side of its head. It's wings are a mix of black and red, the bloody red changes and mixes in the black darkness of its long wings. The most horrifying thing was its eyes, they were bloody red, non human, radiating fury, rage, wrath of a god. It approached him with its wing fluttering as the open windows chills the room and him . He comes close and closer while his steps cracks and shatter the floor with the pressure and his mere presence. His eyes then bore to his. They were raw and unabridged. His throat dry, his members frozen, his body sweating.

It spoke with a voice, no a growl as a demon of hell. It was chillingly cold, rasp, like granite against your skin, making you feel as you are a mere insect and vermin to him. **" Carson, we have a lot to talk about "**


	2. Barbara and the batcave

Batman pow

Batman has just finished his ' interrogation ' of Carson and is waiting on the rooftop. It seems like the latest unauthorized cocaine export is for Chang from Roanapur. Chang, he is a drug dealer and loan shark under the identity of a businessman operating in Roanapur. The few time, he came in Gotham, he didn't commit any illegal crimes, but it seems like he wants to start a new cocaine market here, now that there is no competition for him. This Carson is his opening gate, but unfortunately, his dreams will stop right here. Carson won't ever take an illegal path, that, he made sure of. What he needs to do now, is to stop these exchange from Roanapur. He can't always be a watch for imports, he has other important things to do also. The only solution that he has is to take down crime in Roanapur, it is pretty simple compared to Gotham. The isle is filled with ego inflated, untrained, macho like goons and females. He already has a heavy base of Intel and data of that place so there is nothing to worry about . His equipment is enough for an army so no worry there. The only problem will be the amount of time necessary, the minimum needed is 1 week, but it will be a ok job at best. If he has a month, he might clean that place without a single dust thus preventing and destroying its ties with Gotham for good. The only thing they will need is a reminder of why criminals aren't allowed to survive in Gotham. If he is able to coordinate a schedule with his sons, maybe he can do a pretty big blow for Gotham's corruption. Next target is Roanapur itself, he needs to prepare for the journey. He types quickly all information and sends it quickly to Oracle.

Batman calls Barbara **" Oracle, read what I sent to you carefully, I am coming. "**

Barbara quipped " Roger B. "

Batman drops from the rooftop.

Barbara Gordon pow

The bat cave, the most secretive place and the lair of the world's best detective and Gotham's dark knight. The cave was dark and without any light,except that of a gigantic computer connected to millions of servers and satellites illuminating the place with its majesty. The chair in front of the gigantic computer is used by a red-headed woman with ocean like blue eyes. She shows natural beauty and a killer figure. She is wearing a white tank top and blue sweatpants. She also wears a small necklace showing a small pearl. She wears blue light glasses and her eye movement are frantic.

Barbara was still reading the file sent by Bruce. Bruce intends to go to Roanapur to take down the crime under one month. If anybody would tell her that, she would say that they were mad, but not Bruce. He put a time limit and calculated the funding, resources and targets to take crime completely to its roots from Roanapur. The project would be extremely beneficial since the last few months problems in Gotham were spawning from that place. The only problem would be the void left by Batman but Barbara bets that he already has a plan and also an ulterior motive for this sudden decision. Damian is still training but his skill level is scary good, he sports all the talents from all previous robins. He has Dick's agility, Tim's detective mind and Jason's cold mind and innate field experience . Well it is pretty normal since he is from Bruce's blood and DNA. His only lacking is hacking, experience and a bit of teamwork but he is becoming quite good at that too considering his already heavy schedule. Cass is also becoming a monster in her own way. Her communication, detective ability and hacking skills are left to be desired. But she has an even better agility than Dick, a sharp and cold mind like Jason and a martial art and combat genius similar to Bruce to her advantages. Well even though they are all good nobody can even approach Bruce's skill level, that man is literally a monster among men. There isn't a single thing that he hasn't mastered or can't do at perfection or even beyond. Sometimes it's depressing to know that there is somebody who is at skill level where you can't even fathom how good he is. Bruce is an exception anyways to that rule so it's quite alright. She might be the number one hacker in the world if Bruce is excluded. Well let's take a small break, the big guy will come now with all his wounds. So she might as well prepare his treatment, as Barbara goes to the medical area, the sound of the bat mobile arriving home is heard. The unnatural vehicle stops and from it appears the creature, the legend,the batman. The costume is heavily armored, one might wonder how someone can be lighting fast in that costume. The front depicts a bat insignia in fire the rest of the costume is pure black and the eyes also shows that same fire and blood. The cape which shows blood like liquid dancing everywhere makes an horrifying sight to behold. There are a hundreds of tools hidden and a specialized intelligent AI inside the suit coordinated to the bat computer. This suit could only be controlled and used by Bruce, Barbara and the AI Gervis, the AI obeys only to Bruce .Bruce approaches the medical ward, then takes of his Costume by letting Gervis control it leaving him in his undergarments.

He then sat on the bench. Gervis spoke " Sir, should I put away Batman Nightmare V. 209? "

"No Gervis, I have to go again after 30 min for the slaves trade done by Carlos Basile. I have to take him out today so do the repairing and put all the new info. Take out all the files concerning Basile also. Thanks Gervis "

" Of course Sir. It will be done according to your wishes. Shall I also notify Mr Alfred of your arrival sir ? "

Barbara quipped from behind the cupboard of medical supply " He is preparing dinner and he will check up my work later when he is sure I am not there . Thanks anyway Gervis "

" Of course madame Barbara. "

Barbara turned and looked at her quizzically with a half grin " Really Barbara ? Madame ? "

" What? You still treat me as a kid, I had to find someone taking me seriously as an adult woman. "

Bruce shook his head and smiled " You know. That sort of attitude is why you are still a child for are too cute for your own good. "

Barbara blushed and groaned " Okay ' DAD ', can we take care of your wounds? Because you are bloodied like a soldier from WW2 right now. "

Bruce crooked a small smile and nodded while giving her head a pat " Yes, need to head back after. I wonder where are Cass and Damian. "

Barbara squinted her eyes, stupid eyesight " Damian is at the gym, doing the usual schedule after his homework. Cass is still trying to read the Metamorphosis. "

Bruce blinked " That's a tough book, I hope she can spell the words right, I'll verify it tomorrow. "

Barbara nodded

Barbara took some wet cloth and begin wiping the blood and wounds from infecting. Barbara had to admit, Bruce is a man in every sense of the word and more beautiful and perfect than the supposedly heroes of the JL, in her opinion. The persona of playboy and debauchery he creates to mask the overwhelming funds, help and care he gives to Gotham is sometimes a bit sad. He never was appreciated for it by the public since his work can't be known to the public in both of his personas. Excluding that, he has all the qualities and traits to please a person especially a women ,but he always does everything to be seen as an ass to everyone, except the batclan. It's true that he is a sexual magnet, it's obvious, he has the body of a god in mortal form. The guy is 2 m in height, strong jaw, thick and powerful neck, raven black silk hair, a cold ice like blue eyes. His whole body is composed only with functional muscles, what isn't to please and his equipment that she had ' accidentally ' seen was … in a word…impressive. He can do any exercise everything going from gymnastic, calisthenic, polymetric, exercise, cardiovascular exercise, bodybuilding etc… He made himself of a body capable of withstanding the highest level of training and pressure from every possible field of training and martial arts possible. That is not something that can be done in a few years. He pushed himself for the past two decade becoming better and better. His other skill sets increased exponentially by the time to the point where Barbara doesn't even know what he can't do anymore better that the cream of the top. Bruce has always had a special spot in her heart beside her genealogical father. He showed kindness to everyone without restriction while being secretive about it and expecting nothing in return. Her father is the one who took care and helped him in his hardest and most traumatic events of his life with Alfred. It was without a doubt that when Bruce came back from his journey and became Batman, he told father first.

Sweet times for me thought Barbara. Bruce sort of adopted me as a daughter, he took care of me in my childhood, father was relieved to know someone will look after me. He really took me as his daughter afterward. He was the one who discovered my talent for hacking and computers and introduced and helped me in perfecting it. He paid for my school, the best when it came computer skill, gave me food, tuition, advice, home, family, love and an uncountable number of things . Alfred and she always waited both of them after his nightly activities. He took care of me in my teenager period when father couldn't be there for me . I mean a handicapped girl isn't always treated the nicest and is pretty helpless when she was a wuss like me before . Bruce, Dick, Alfred and Tim and me, we were all a pretty uncanny but happy family. When I started working for Bruce at the age of 13 in small cases, I was fearful. I mean come on, the guy painted himself as a monster to the public eye. I was also fearful of what I would see, the world he lived, and boy oh boy, I wasn't disappointed . It was a pit black dark abyss, no wonder he was such a sour ass all the time. Then, it came to me the drive, the want, but more than that a need. I wanted to protect Bruce, not Batman but Bruce, the only time he is happy and him is when he is with us the batclan. He never shows that to anyone. Call it puppy love, father complex or old man complex.( PS : He doesn't have anything old or rusty in him especially in his pants, being a good medic has its perks.) She knew it from day one, she loved Bruce, a whole lot more than normally and morally accepted , to the point a life without him can't be imaginable . I know it's disgusting to some people, I mean he is far older than me and he is as much of a father and mother to me than my own. I also know than he will never give any thoughts of relationships in his life. He discarded Bruce years ago and his life with it in exchange for Batman. There were a lot of women in his life who wanted to be with him, have sex with him or generally spend time with him. But he always refused every single one, no relationship or romance for Batman. Well some of them were chased away by her and Cass , I mean come on, Selina only has eyes on his pants. But even without my involvement , he will never do anything with a women with or without her consent. He is surprisingly traditional and conservative contrary to the general ideas of him. He said he refused to have sexual relationship with any woman before marriage and forbid us also. He believed that the body of a person should not be given lightly to someone. It is a precious thing that should and must only be given to someone who you truly think is the one and trust. Me, Cass and my brothers also followed his example in that , it made sense, body and soul isn't a light gift. He is a believer in soul mates, pretty surprising coming from Bruce. It is normal since he witnessed the bottomless love between his parents. I would like to be that for him one day, a wishful thinking tough. He has an impenetrable control over his male urges, emotions and mental. I tempt him a lot of times to use me, especially in the extremely hard nights for him after patrol. I thought it will be a let out for him but he never wavers and his eyes never had lust but only love and caring for me . Most of the time I used lousy clothes, being in undergarments or trying to be naked in his bed. It never works. He always puts my clothes back on me and helps me sleep while soothing my hair, and as pathetic as it seems to someone else. I sleep better when he does that. I apologized to him a lot and was utterly disgusted with my behavior, I was taking advantage of his love for me . When I did that, he frowned and told me that it was not my fault and that I only did because I was worried, then he smiled and hugged me. I really can't imagine anyone in my life beside him, and if the only way to be loved by him is to be his daughter, protegee and partner, then so be it. Bruce knows that I love him far more than I should, the guy knows everything. One time he subtly hinted it by saying ' thank you for loving me Barbara ', he smiled sadly , hugged me and kissed me softly on the forehead. It was painful for me, he wanted to have a normal and happy life but for him that path has ended years ago. He strives to give all this repressed love to me and the others, he is too generous. I became infatuated with him even more after that. I am such a lovesick I don't even know if I love him romantically anymore. I have so much love for him that I wish to just follow him no matter what he does . I am seriously as worse as Harley Quinn by this point. What I feel for him isn't sexual or romantic, something beyond even those simple fleeting emotions I guess. Too much philosophy isn't good for health.

I gazed upon his body and became sad , too much scars, acid wound, fire burns, bullet wounds, electrical wounds, etc…

Barbara closed her eyes and teared up softly while patching him up. I really can't heal him anymore. I can't bear to look at him inflicting himself all this more and more. I am certainly not disgusted. No, I would kiss each of his scars to prove that even and heal him with my touches . But I can never take away the past pains he suffered from this, feeling responsible for them is even worse . Each night is more and more difficult, I have to look him damaging himself to death and patch him up myself so he could go back and do it all again . Some might consider them as prized trophies as such, or even the proof of his survival, foolish male ego and pride. While it is true, it also shows the limits of human body. He isn't immortal as the amazonian princess or invincible like the man of steel. The problem is that he has to take on monsters even more dangerous than those confronted by superman with a simple suit and a few gadgets .

Bruce pow

Bruce kept his eyes shut, he knew that when he opens his eyes, he will see his child crying, his Barbara. He can't bear to see that, her, Dick, Tim, Jason, Damian and Cass are his children, his daughters, his light in this godforsaken hellhole. The reason he pushes himself to death is because he wants them safe, and Gotham and many other good people like them safe. He made sure all their secret identity could never be known and his most intense life moments is never known to them. They won't be damaged by him or the things he saw, that is the reason why he sent his sons to knows how much they want to be with him and help him , but he can't forever keep them in his nest. They will ask for solo mission, want to take on criminals alone. It is normal for their age to be impatient, to want to prove themselves, be independent. He can't dictate them but in Gotham he can't allow that, he can't protect them always here. So he decided to influence them and ensure them a safe one with fewer dangers. Bludhaven is that safe, the place is filled with corruption and criminals but there aren't many métas even fewer who might give a problem to his prized sons. He ensured them a life there, a safe one without trouble, Dick got into police and made sure to know the problems in the civilian side . Tim is in the best psychological university and helps his brother on their mission with interrogations and his detective skills. Jason is in the military, he is a weapon user, something I don't approve fully. It might be a good addition though, since he can know all the military part of the problems in Bludhaven and in the world. This coupled with their nightly activities and their life with him and the rest of the family takes fully of their time. He wants them to have their own family, be happy and maybe eventually one day retire them from all of this . But his sons are so much like him that it is sometimes pretty worrisome. He made sure that they are happy, spend time with them, they didn't get spoiled, cocky and immature. They never asked for anything except his well-being, his love and being with him and their sisters. His daughters, Cass and Barbara are the same, they want to spend the rest of the life with him, taking care of him. Even though it is a pretty dream , in good consciousness, he can't allow that, he can't isolate them from the real life. He can't bound them to him, a cynical, sarcastic, broken and bitter old man like him. He is past redemption, the only thing bounding him to the shred of humanity left is his daughters and sons. He can't let them become like him. But no matter what sort of Independence or how much he tried to push them away so they could experience other things in life, it didn't work. Barbara already made up her mind that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him so she could take care of him. He was angry and cold to her one night and the rest of his sons and daughter. He tried in an attempt to make her at least take the good decision, leave him. She didn't. He begged her on his knees, damn pride if it saves his child's life. It didn't, she did the opposite, she took his head and placed him on her chest, hugged him, while kissing his forehead and humming his mother's song, his song. He couldn't take it anymore so he cried. After 15 years, he cried for the first time in front a family, in the arms of his adoptive daughter and he wasn't ashamed one bit. His sons and daughter came and hugged him also, telling him that they never intended to leave their annoyingly sweet old man ( that was Dick) even if he chased them with a broomstick . They want only this as their only family, it has more love and happiness than everywhere in the world. It was true for Bruce at least, his children were the only happiness for him. That night was also the first time his Cass was able to say " daddy ". How can he ensure them a happy life with him in that, it's contradictory.

The patch wrapping stopped, he is healed. He sighed and sat on the bench and opened his eyes. Barbara eyes were closed being her glasses . Her cheeks were moist with tears no doubt. Her red hair a pretty mess with the sweat. Her teeth biting her lower ruby lips. Her cute nose has a little snot and her eyebrows furrowed. She was a bit angry also, he is gonna get a earful when she opens her mouth. He smiled painfully, she was so beautiful and so kind toward him. He really didn't deserve her or any of his children, and hated himself to make her cry. He tried to be careful today but, he needed to protect the child who was going to get hit by Zeus. He got up and carried her by taking her in his arms. He kept her close to him, while she was burying her face on the crook of his neck and giving him a bear hug. She was strong, she always was strong. He took her to her bedroom. She needed sleep.

She was his little star, he took her at the age of 12 . She was a lot more indépendant, mature and strong willed than his sons at her age, being with Gordon helped I guess. At the age of 5, she was diagnosed of glass bones. Luckily it was only her lower body, it was a deficit of calcium and proper molecular structure in her bones. She can't walk for long distance and she can never run before breaking her bones . That was the fate the doctors bestowed upon her. Bruce knew that there was a cure so when he knew of her problem , he started to fund his company for a cure. Barbara refused and said that this is part of who she was and she wants to become a better person as this Barbara . In the beginning , she was timid, bullied and extremely fearful and shy .She had spirit and determination to strive for strength and a lot of pent up emotion to spare . Bruce knew self confidence is important so he took upon himself. He showed her talent, hacking and computers. He nurtured her potential and true to his belief, she is the best hacker in the world, but to make sure her ego doesn't go out of proportion, he made sure to show her lacking skills. Then he trained her, that part was not easy. Barbara wasn't a coward, but too kind and lacking self confidence in her potential and her future . All her life, she was protected and told that she was weak, it isn't easy to break such a mindset. He needed to show that she can be strong with limitation so he introduced her to physical training and martial arts. She was overjoyed, she liked to train and she always feels happier, she says it makes her feel alive. She trained a lot, and a whole lot more than Dick who is in the field. She wanted to know how strong she can become and prove herself of her worth. Her efforts paid, she was physically a monster, years of physical training as the only past time except reading, hacking, martial arts and studies tend to that. Unfortunately only her upper body to her half thigh level could be trained. The rest can't be if not her bones will break, but her spirit didn't break, she kept the training. Finally she achieved a martial art with tonfas, kendo and nunchucks. I also designed her a special chair which helps her mobility and combat ability which makes her one of a kind fighter while being deadly. She was pretty imposing. Her normal height is 1.83 but in a chair it is a lot diminished. Her back muscles are extremely impressive with all the climbing,gymnastic, calisthenic and strongman training. Her neck was pretty strong yet feminine also. Her abdominal, lumbar, gluts, hips were extremely powerful tough and flexible. Her arms and hands were those of a warrior, nothing unexpected from my child. She tried to use my training menu and adapt to her female form and advantages to the utmost. The only problem where she was pretty letdown was that her chest area didn't develop as well as she expected. One of her classmates put her the idea that training helped woman to have a big chest. That is pretty dumb because it does the contrary. It will take out the excess fat that woman sometime contain in their mammary area. She was pretty ashamed of her B cup and her body before even though she was perfection in my honest opinion. I sometimes don't understand this inferiority complex of their curves in woman but I won't voice it. The last time I told her that I took a shoe to my head. I smiled at that, it was a tough period, teenage period. I hope I did well for her, as much as her mother would have been or her father. I remember the time she came crying to the manor before school finished with a bloody Cass. I was late from patrol tired angry from the case but Alfred informed me of the incident. I went to see her in her chamber.

_Flashback_

_Barbara was in her room sobbing quietly _

_Knock knock _

" _Please go away…. I really can't talk to anyone.. I want to be alone. "_

_Knock knock_

_Barbara became angry she went to the door opened it and striked with her fist " I SAID TO GO AWAY ! "_

" _Well that might not be possible, since I love my little star " said Bruce catching her fist with his fingers_

_Barbara blinked and looked, and in front of her was Bruce with a small and kind smile. _

" _Bruce ? "_

_Bruce smiled even more _

" _Yep the one and only. So what is it that I hear, my children being bloodied and crying. "_

_Barbara bristled, turned her head and said_

" _Nothing important that you should concern yourself with . "_

_Bruce sighed and turned her head with both of his palm to face him, he wiped her tears and caressed her cheek. " Barbara, I know my daughter and I know she won't cry for nothing. I am not angry, sad or disappointed. I just want to understand why my little girl is crying. Can you do that for Dad? "_

_Barbara blinked, thought for a moment and nodded. _

_Bruce smiled and took her in his arms toward the bed. He sat and put her on his lap and kept her near his chest while kissing her hair while she sobbed a bit . _

" _Please don't cry and tell me sweetheart, what happened ? "_

_Barbara wiped her tears and spoke. _

" _It was break, I was in the toilet, I wanted to go before the break. When a group of 10 guys from rugby came inside and they banged on the door. I didn't open then they smashed it and came inside…. " she started crying again_

_Bruce hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead and her cheek while trying to wipe her tears. He began " What happened next sweetheart? "_

" _They tried to make me immobile by trying to make me fall of my wheelchair. Before that I tried to take out a few guys, I managed to take out 6, but the 4 others tackled me to the ground. I tied to not kill them so they were only bruised, they tried to take my clothes of. They said that I was a broken piece of meat and my only worth is to be a slut or to be satisfy meat for others. They kept insulting me and tried to.. "_

_Bruce frowned, it was becoming difficult to control his emotions. The other guy is trying to make his appearance. But he can't lose it in front of his daughter. He can't show his true face to them, he can't no matter what. He breathed a few times and asked involuntarily in his batman voice " __**what happened child ? "**_

_Barbara was frighten and looked back fearfully at Bruce. _

_Shit, I have to be myself. He smiled and thought of an excuse " Sorry, I got a bit of a throat problem from the patrol, a guy hit there. It's nothing important. Tell me? "_

_She relaxed, it seems she accepted the excuse. Thank god she was emotionally charged, a calm Barbara would have noticed the difference and begin inspecting it . _

" _They….. began….. to take of ….. my undergarments and tried to insert their fingers. But before they could, Cass arrived, crashing through the door. She was murderous, and without speaking, knocked them out quickly .She carried me to the infirmary and came back an hour after her clothes full of blood. "_

_Bruce tried to not break Barbara's bones, he was hugging her, he has to be careful. His body is shaking violently of the things he heard. He has to control himself, he can't be the bat here but the father Barbara needed. Cassandra did most of the job so he has to satisfy with that. She beat them with only an inch of their lives left with, except that everything else is destroyed, exactly what he would have done. He will however give a really personal touch for them after. He took a deep breath, then he heard Barbara speak. _

" _Bruce… is…. Itit…. True ? " Barbara squeaked weakly _

_Bruce heart sank at this, she can't seriously think that, can she? but he asked carefully anyway " what truth are you asking about? "_

" _Am I just a… p.. iece of meat, a worthless being... a slut for others to use. Am I….. only worth for… that. Don't I deserve to live. Is this body only worth that. Am I so unsightly as a being ? "_

_Bruce eyes became red and tears started to fall while he hugged his daughter. She cradled him and hurried herself in his chest while crying silently. He took Barbara's moisten cheek and wiped again, he rested his forehead on hers and spoke. _

" _Barbara. Listen well sweetheart, I will repeat what I am about to say as many times as needed for you to understand but I need you to ingrain this in you. You are an amazing human being, your worth is far bigger than mine. I never would have imagined that you would question yourself of your worth because of the words of a few ignorant people . But I don't hold it against you, you had a traumatizing event that should have never happened, and it shook your beliefs. I will tell you this though, and I believe in even if god refutes me , You are a lovely, kind and sweet girl who would make anyone happy just by your mere presence. I am the luckiest person in this world to call my Barbara as my daughter. You are not any of those things that those…. inhuman beings said. You are a beautiful women, perfect in every sense of the word. There isn't a single thing in my life that I haven't been prouder than raising your brothers, sisters and you. I never considered Gotham as my legacy or the thing to be remembered me for. No I want to be remembered to be the one who had the blessing of being a father to you. I love you, I love you a lot. I love your brothers and your sister Cass . You, your sister and brothers are my world. Batman's world might be Gotham but Bruce's will always be you . I want you to understand this. Can you do that for me, sweetie ? "_

_Barbara stared wide eyes at what I said, it was one of the few time that I showed how deeply I loved them. They will never fully understand how much tough, since à fathers love is limitless. I began kissing her nose, eyes, cheeks and forehead. Barbara was blushing and I smiled at this. She kissed my cheek and blushed even more tomato. She is such an innocent and kind girl, I wish to be able to live long enough to look after her. _

_Barbara wiped her remaining tears and stared at me determined with a smile. _

" _I… understand dad. I love you a lot , I don't know how much though. This family is everything I ever needed, you are right. I am strong, and I sure am worthy since you took care of me and love me as much as you do . I will never question myself again. I promise. I will also double my training menu and try to be less vulnerable like this. I will beat their sorry A. S. S word myself next time and show you their remaining teeth. "_

_Bruce looked at the determined and yet kind face of his daughter. She even called him dad, not Father as usual. She is perfect like all his sons and daughters, he won't trade them for anything. He smiled gently and spoke " That's my sweetheart. I know and I never doubt you. I am proud of you and I love you. Would you like to sleep with me and your brothers and sisters today ? "_

_Barbara perked up and her eyes shined at the idea but after she grumbled_

" _They will think that I am a child…. "_

_Bruce softly pecked her cheeks and carried her _

" _Yes and you are my little star, don't ever forget that Miss Barbara Gordon Wayne "_

_Barbara smiled and stuck her tongue out_

" _cheeky billionaire dad . "_

_Bott of them laughed at that. _

_Flashback end _

Bruce smiled happily at the fond memory. She was really his little star. He suddenly remembers something. He always ate with his children, it was like a tradition among the family, he felt happy when they were together like that. Bruce wondered if his three sons will visit him today, lately Bludhaven was pretty quiet and they said that they need his help for a case. He hopes that they could eat together.

He then took Barbara to the dining table and put her gently on the chair made for her. He smiled at her sleeping and drooling face, he pecked her on the cheek, wiped her drool with a tissue and went to his surrogate father.

When he entered the cuisine, he saw Alfred, seeing the old British man always put his on a good mood like seeing his children.

" Master Bruce, it is good to see you. Did you finish patrolling ? "

Bruce shook his head " No Alfred, I have to go back, but I at least want to ensure that my stubborn kids ate. They will starve themselves waiting for me and that is unhealthy. You should try to persuade them in eating before me"

Alfred smiled gently at this " I am sorry Master Bruce, unfortunately but they are as block headed in this matter than a certain father . They can't seem to eat peacefully without their father. I remember a certain father who hasn't eaten for a week because his daughter was bedridden from an injury. "

Bruce sighed and looked sadly at this " You know it isn't good Alfred. One day I might not be able to with them. Dick Tim and Jason are the same, even though they are apart, they call each day to ask about us and their sisters. "

Alfred quirked an eyebrow at this " Master, is having a happy, united and loving family such a bad thing ? Especially in nowadays, when children disobey their parents and have a downright horrible attitude toward their parents . Your children love you more, or should I say worship you. You are their role model, savior, father, mother, mentor, friend and everything . They aspire to be even a fraction of what you are. They consider you as perfect and the unique family and form of love they would ever need, thus creating a lot of possessiveness at the same time . This created a very cute rivalry for your affection between all your children . Master Jason, Miss Cass and Master Damian are… What do we call it, quite dynamite when competing for your love. "

Bruce shook his head and laughed heartily at this " Alfred, when did you learn words like this ? "

Alfred smiles and answers " Master Dick sir, he said that some people like some spice in their language and it helps the mood. "

Bruce grins while shaking his head " It certainly suits you my British friend. "

Alfred smiles and responds with poise " Elementary dear sir, I am British after all "

Bruce smiled " You are right nonetheless Alfred, I should be more grateful and happy about this . I never truly believed to be as good a father as my father was, or having the endless maternal love than my mother. I am truly blessed to have them. I just hope that I am not taking all their affection for myself and isolating them from the other people .I may not be such a good father after all " Bruce finished sadly

Alfred put his hand on his sons shoulder and smiled " Master Bruce, we can't decide who we love and care for. It just happens, if they love you so much then I think there might be a reason. And that reason may be quite simple. "

Bruce furrowed his brows confused " what reason Alfred ? "

Alfred turned to his cooking " You may be not as bad as a father you think. I might even say that you are quite an amazing one to boot if your children give you so much love unconditionally. "


	3. Cassandra and the library

Cassandra Wayne pow

Cassandra was sitting in the library currently hard at task. She wanted to impress her father by showing him the ability to spell all these words, they were quite hard, but she will do it. Father said that Cass is a special girl, and she will be able to do anything she puts her mind into. Father is never wrong, she wanted to show she could spell these words to Father and she _will _do it.

Currently Cassandra Wayne, a girl of 8 years old,is currently studying hard to please her father and meet his expectations. She has short raven black hair and piercing blue eyes like her family . She has a similar haircut to à certain billionaire. She also wears a necklace around her neck with a pearl. This one quite different from the one a certain redhead poses . She wears a black tank top and shorts. She was quite a beautiful young girl and extremely appealing to look and kawai as japanese says, anyone who looks at her will agree upon this. If only there weren't certain things contradicting that image of cuteness .Her body is bandaged everywhere and her lips are swollen from the heavy session of training she did before her reading. The sweat still glistened in the uncovered area and showed a lot of scars. The girl without these bandages obstructing her body would make any world class athlete ashamed of their physique. Cassandra tried to train in a similar fashion that to her father alone by copying him and stealing his program secretly ( which Bruce knew) . She wanted to be able to do everything like her father and make him proud , even at the tender age of 4. She tried to follow a similar schedule of training to her father, no need to tell that it went horribly wrong. Her young body couldn't handle the inhuman intensity level of Bruce's training. The timely arrival of Bruce one day prevented her from damaging her body any further and create a certain handicap. Cass was obstinate in her wanting to be like her Father, and training like him. He had no choice, he can't refuse her, so he agreed to train her under the condition that she only follow her program and not try his. She pouted of course knowing it will conquer her father to change the deal. The intended effect happened, and Bruce gave Cass a 95 % diminished version of his training to Cass while adding some changes . From then on, she tried training pretty much night and day with the forced rest and a new eating program. Her efforts paid and her program became harder and harder quickly. Her body grew and became better. She lost all her baby fat from her body except face showing only lean muscles having endurance, strength and flexibility like Bruce. She was still she was quite small for her age. Her female forms were non existent since she was a child . This nonetheless doesn't show in her battle hardened body, she sports as many scars as some war veterans at her age from just the intensity of her training. Her adaptable body, her training etiquette, her innate talent in martial arts made her quite a deadly opponent even at 6 years old. The incident where she literally destroyed to death ten men attempting to hurt her sister proved the point. The ten men were quite careless in estimating the power that a child of batman could possess even at 6 years old. Cass tried not to only be physically the best to meet ( the imaginary) expectations of her father. She also used his fighting style ruthless, calm, silent, deadly, efficient and without pity. The people who would look at Batman's fighting style would be disgusted and beyond afraid of it. It was inhuman in a simple word, the only thing required is to put the man in front of the reaper's feet.

Cass isn't like the others unfortunately . She grew up watching her most important man and person more than anything in her life. She loved him, idolized him and worshiped his every word, he was her light . She can't see anything in him as wrong, since her father was always right, no matter what he does . She developed the same logical, cold and efficient seeking and goal driven mind as her Father. ( This however was only if her father wasn't concerned ) . For her, her father's fighting style was the ideal, the best. It was the mix of the very best of every martial art in the past, present of earth and alien planet. She nonetheless followed his advice by adding new moves, strategy, fighting stances, philosophies from others if they were better than what she had or him .

Cass closed her book after finishing it.

Cass remembered her father's words suddenly and smiled .

Strive to be better each day, don't be conceited to your own thoughts thinking of them as the best , if not the better ones shall crush you.

This was one of the first lessons of father, she took it to heart. Father was right naturally, she took down all the opponent without blinking an eye. The reason, simple, I became better than them, I put more effort thus I won. Effort has never been unrewarded, I will earn more love from father by working hard , more and more, father is mine, only mine.

She blinked that was weird, why did she think that ?

She had a family, she loved them all and is certainly loved in return and has no problem in sharing her father's love with her siblings only . She will do justice to the love she gets by making them happy, and if her father's affection helps, well she will allow them to have some of it . But for some reason she has an untamable rage in the pit of her stomach whenever it happens . She won't lie, because it usually diverts efforts from the intended goal. She is possessive, totally and utterly possessive of her father, he is everything for her. She is horribly, utterly and completely jealous when other women or men get some affection or love from her father. That jealousy boils generally to an uncontrollably bordering murder level when they are women especially. She downright wants to torture those sluttly bitches then gut those merde slowly to finally kill them by burning them slowly .

Emotion emotion and language.. Alfred will scold you.

Why can't father always be with me, Barbara and brothers ? Well I would mostly like if it was only with me but whatever. Cass closed her eyes and breathed deeply. I want to see father, hold his hand. I want to snuggle next to him, cradle him. I want to always smell his jasmine scent, that scent he prepares himself from grandma's garden. I want to touch his silly hair, see his happy smile, kiss his forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, jaw eyes and maybe his inviting and sweet li… . No no no, calm down, you are 8, you can't about that….yet anyway. NO, nop, no, father said those are yucky things for me to think about, I will listen father. Cass wants to protect father, take care of him all his life and be forever by his side until the end . Yes that's what I want, father will still always be with me anyway, I will always be with him, right ? No one can separate us, and if anyone tries they will meet their end by my hands.

I should think happy thoughts alright.

I wonder what father did today at patrol, interrogation probably, the Carson guy gave a little headache to sis. Dummyian was given the task of finding a pattern the other day from Carson's appointment list and past dealings, to deduce what his new deal will be. Hihihi, he is going to give a stupid answer anyway, and I will be the one who completed a whole book today. I am going to be complimented by father and the other stupid will only get a meh from father, take that Dummyian. Haaaa father will tell me he loves me, he will kiss me sweetly and carry me like a bride , Hihihi.

Bruce pow

Bruce was heading for the library to meet his little moon. Cass was probably hard at task, completing the entirety of Metamorphosis. He smiled thinking about his little girl. Bruce never outwardly showed any sort of favoritism, but he always had a soft spot for his little moon. He remembered the day he took hold of her in his arm, the way her pale eyes shined when she looked at him. He remembered vividly singing her favorite lullaby while cooing her gently in his hands. Her smiling and peaceful face when she looked at him.

_Flashback _

_No pov Lair of Lady Shiva_

_The building was burning, all sides of the building was falling apart. Shiva killed Cain without a second thought when she knew of his ambitions of making her child a human weapon. Despite being a power craving monster, just maybe a small part of her had love, not for anyone else but her child. People do say a bond between mother and child were the strongest in the world, how true it is. _

_A Beast stood in front of the woman, it was glaring at her, the effect intensified by the collapsing building behind it . It was as if a spirit of vengeance came to reclaim for all the things she did in her life. There was anger, cold wrath staring at her to dare escape from her fate. _

_She knew, no matter where she went, this thing will come to claim for all her past sins, and she deserved it for everything she did in her pitiful life. Shiva looked at the baby in her hand, her eyes softened on instinct, a smile crept onto her face unknown to herself, it was as if nothing was wrong when she had this baby in her arms. She wanted to fly away, take her baby, and live somewhere away from her previous life, responsibilities, herself. She hated herself, what had she done, conceiving a child, an innocent one without any sin to a life of death. The truth will always glare at her, she deserved this. Her smile became bitter, when she finally saw light, it was to be taken away. But she deserved for taking it from others. But she wanted to help her child, to hear her first word, to love her, to educate her, to comfort her when she cried, to bathe her, to protect her, to… Live for her….. _

_The beast coldly glared at her and talked __**" It took the end . It took the worst sin of your life. It is eventually going to take the impending separation from the best thing that could have possibly happened to you. All that to realize that you have been wrong all along in your life . Sad , isn't it? It seems like fate or higher powers were spitting at you, right ? "**_

_Shiva blinked and then stared at it in surprise . How did it know what she was thinking. How could it have guessed ? _

_Shiva smiled sadly " Am I so obvious in my desperation for death or is it the detective abilities of the best of the planet ? "_

_It just stared __**" None of those . Your eyes . And it wasn't desperation or fear of death I saw. "**_

_Shiva bristled, her eyes ? What is it talking about. _

_It continued speaking __**" You want to die for your sins, but you can't… you don't want to… we both know why you don't want to… "**_

_It looked at her child. Shiva became fearful and clutched her child closer to her. _

_The ceiling's tiles were falling one by one crashing loudly. _

_The beast crossed its arm on its chest, it's wings concealed them in the darkness and it spoke__** " Motherhood, an amazing sentiment, isn't it ? I bet you want to look after her, love her, hear her first words, protect her. I never trust anything , but I do trust the love of a mother. I saw that love, there is truth in it , and it was never false. I observed you since you gave birth to her. I saw you act uncaring and spiteful in front you husband. I also saw you alone with her. I saw you love her, kiss her, change carefully her diaper while trying to make her laugh . I saw you taking trying to sing a lullaby. I saw you staring hours at her in her sleep as if she was the most beautiful creation in the world. I saw you smile when she smiled. I saw you become fearful when she cried. I saw you confused when when she tried to talk to you. I saw you happy when you give her your blood to her as food, as it was a blessing for you . In all this, I never once saw the Lady Shiva, I saw a mother. I saw a good mother trying to be the best she could for her daughter in spite of her situation . "**_

_Shiva's tears fell. She can't cry, she wasn't a weak woman, she was Shiva. She was…. Shiva. She was an assassin. She was a mother. She was a good mother. He said she had been a good mother for her daughter. Maybe he said bad and she heard it wrong. _

_Shiva looked at the beast tear eyed trying to choke her cracking and breaking voice " Was…. I… ReaLLy… A… good… On.. On… e? _

_The beast stared and shook disapprovingly __**" Your initial intentions when creating her was to make her the strongest assassin, you wanted to train her . It is a horrible way of life, the worst you could have possibly given to your own child, to an innocent and sinless infant . " **_

_Shiva face drained of colors. She wanted to give this horrible future, her future to her child. Is she really a monster, was she nothing else. _

_Then the beast stared again and spoke __**" I will say that you were a horrible mother in the making. I will however acknowledge that you have been the best mother the second you gave birth to her. I saw your eyes having life for the first time in your life…. Sandra. "**_

_Shiva had her mouth gaping, she was beyond shocked at this point. Her name, Sandra. She eventually forgot it. How many decades has it been since someone used it to call her by that name. Her real name, not the one of the beast she is now, but the young woman named Sandra who lived in this body a long time ago . Not important now, she had been a good mother, that was…. enough.. for her… she had been a good…. mother…. for… He.. er…. Ba….by _

_She smiled sadly, her eyes were watering. She clutched her child, protecting it from the ire and the rubles. " I guess you will take my child and leave me for dying. I know your methods and your rules. . I am one of the people who doesn't deserve to be saved. Ain't I right ? "_

_The beast was silent _

_Shiva nodded with tears " No need to tell. I know my fate. I only ask one thing. Protect my child, love her as your own, and… Never mention my name or who I am to her, but… "_

_The beast asked __**" But ? "**_

_Shiva kissed her child's lips and smiled happily and spoke to the child while addressing the beast " If she ever wondered or asked , if her mother ever loved her. Tell her that she was the one person I ever loved, and I loved her more than anything in my life, and always will. I never abandoned her because I hated her. I am sorry. Please tell her that. "_

_Flashback end _

Bruce frowned darkly. Memories, and such precise and unforgettable one, a curse, the worst to a man. The curse of possessing every type of memory and especially hypermnesia. He shouldn't think about the past. He thought about his little moon and smiled. Everything will be good when he sees her face, it will brighten him up. He silently entered the library, there, he saw his little heart, she had her eyes closed in a small smile . He smiled fondly, she was really a shiny moon, his Cassandra. He named her with the name her mother wished, she deserved that. He crept silently toward her and stood on his knees, looking at her. He smiled gently, she looked really like himself. The same hair, personality, training and effort etiquette, mind and same amount of love to people. He really wished she could speak. The few words that she could say clearly were Father, Bruce and Daddy or Dad. The genetic modification that she happened before her birth gave her a sixth sense, like a sort of warning to any danger . She can read a person's moves beforehand. She can learn anything related to combat as quickly as himself. These gifts were just curses and at what cost ? She can't speak without great strain, understand social life at all, express herself freely without a fear of rejection and need confirmation of attention and love if not becoming totally bipolar.

This however never meant that Bruce saw his daughter as different but just as more special and unique. He made her understand this with great effort, thus giving her the needed confidence for defending herself. He accepted to train her with his diminished program. He favored her opinion, because he wanted her to see how important she was. Her siblings were understanding, they also loved her as much as him. Cass became a bright moon quickly, but only with us, she has a big rivalry with Damian. It is really heartwarming to see them banter and argue like normal children, that meant he wasn't late, he did good in his life. He looked at her happily and then took his baby in his arms. Cass

Buried her face in the crook of his neck. He kept her close to him and began going to the dining room. He then heard a small voice, it was Cass.

" I love you…. father…far …. more than… you can… ever….. imagine "

Bruce stooped, and smiled sadly at the little form in his arms, sighed and whispered quietly

" I know sweetie, I know… I love you, ever more than that… "

He kissed her hair and resumed walking. He then begin singing, her lullaby, he wanted her to hear how much she means to him. This was the one he sang when he first made her sleep. She loved it and begin giggling, and fell asleep quickly while having a very happy smile. He was proud of himself, ecstatic, teary, he made his child happy. Such a simple thing to hear, yet such a beautiful thing to do. Since then it was her favorite song. She would always ask me to sing it for her. She even asked it for her birthday, so I did it with changes especially meant for her. When she first heard it, she cracked, she broke down sobbing, I was worried but then she hugged me tightly . I was beyond shocked at that moment. Me and Cass were really not ' outdoor affectif people ', I maintain a very strict appearance outside except when alone with my children . Cass is extremely blunt, inexpressive and slightly uptight when outside, it was just a front to keep people at hands length like himself . The only time when she was outwardly affectif was when Selina, Harley, Zatanna or any female coworkers would come for business . Her possessiveness would flare like a volcano and she would stick to me and cuddle me like a glue. I wanted to scold her for doing such an inappropriate thing, but when I saw her eyes after… I understood what those eyes meant at that moment, she was relieved, no in peace would be more exact . I did something unique, something nobody had done for her only, something meaningful. I was happy inside, that was what a father should do, do the things for his daughter and sons, that nobody would even dream of. Each child is special for a father. I would do anything for them in a heartbeat, they just have to ask.

He cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

" _I've got you under my skin_

_I have got you, deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart that you're a part of me_

_I've got you under my skin_

_I'd tried so to give much more to you_

_And I knew to myself this love will never go away_

_But why should I try to resist when I know you so well _

_That I've got you under my skin_

_I'd sacrifice anything myself in you forever _

_For the sake of having you always near me_

_In spite of a blessing voice that comes in the night _

_And repeats, repeats in my ear_

_Don't I know you, my little moon_

_I never can win _

_Use your heart merrily _

_Wake up to her reality _

_And each time I hear the thought of you _

_Makes me want to try again _

_Cause I've got you under my skin "_

I finished, and as I opened my eyes. I was in the dining room, Barbara was wide awake. Her eyes going saucers, she grinned idiotically like she was in merry land. Alfred was more presentable but he eye smiled and kept smiling while putting the dishes. Bruce then saw his little moon then, she had tears and was smiling happily. She was cuddling herself really close to his neck. He smiled at that, straightened her wild hair a bit while petting her. He had go see his son now, hopefully, he isn't destroying his body like his sister often did. He tried to give Cass to Barbara but Cass tightened her hold on him, Barbara shrugged and winked at him knowingly. He sighed, well it isn't bad after all.( He could use this closeness when being in the cold night of Gotham after.) Her possessiveness of him is pretty legendary among the family so he expected this anyway. Bruce kept Cass close to him and began going for the gym his youngest would be. Wayne manor was big, extremely wide. He made sure to create different type of training places with specific ideas and goal in mind for each. The one his boy is using is the arctic room. The conditions were harsh, the temperature is inferior to 20 degres and can go up to 100 at maximum. The ground is extremely slippery and the gravity can be multiplied by 10 to 20 time to that of earth. It was the hardest spot were smallest kids were authorized to train. The others were far to harsh and damaging to the body, only Dick, Jason and himself were able to use those. He turned to see his little moon. She was hugging him tightly asleep, murmuring dad . He chuckled and tucked her closer to him while caressing her hair. When he was on of the numerous hallway to the training room, he spotted a blue and black blur. He smirked, does his little bird really think he could sneak upon him? His dad and the man who taught him his skills. He really is one of a kind, he should tell him silently to show himself, he can't risk Cass waking up in her beauty sleep.

Bruce lightly cleared his throat and spoke

" Come here, little guy , I spotted you behind the third corridor on the left of the dulchi vase. "

He waited two minutes. He smirked

three

two

and…

" Awwwwww no, it's not fair old man "


	4. Dick and the Bick

Richard Grayson Wayne (also called Dick) pow

Dick was overjoyed today, he was going to see his dad, certainly returning from patrol and getting his bros and sis for dinner . He just finished his job at the police crime investigation of Bludhaven and is merrily riding his bike to also get his brothers. He bought a lot of present in his home way for his sisters and brothers. He also bought something for his asshole/best brother/annoying little brother Jasy but he will tease him and then give it. He was already picturing the annoyed face of his cute Jazy, ahhh the happiness of creating frustration. The vibrant and happy smiles of his sisters, the annoyed but tsundere reaction of his minx of a brother Damian. The overjoyed expression of his little Tim. Finally the quiet yet the happiest smile of his Dad and Alfred looking over us . God, he wanted to already be there. Haaaa, if somebody told me this would be my life at the death of his parents, he would have certainly killed them. He zoomed past the traffic with skill only a world class driver and acrobat could ever hope to achieve.

Richard Wayne, man of 21 with blue eyes and jet black hair. His face and jawline would make most of the woman fall for him. He looks like the typical rich/pretty boy having the best life in the world . That statement is the furthest from the truth. Richard lost his parents at the tender age of 8, he still was big enough to remember each day that event. This shattered all his hopes and dreams, he thought it was the end. He had no one except his mom and dad. He always just wanted to be a good acrobat, please them and live happily taking care of them in their old age. It was a simple wish, but it was always enough for him. Their family were first of all runaways, his mother and father fell in love and had him very young. The rest of their lives, they spent it for his happiness and helping him study at their circus and taught him their art. He was glad, he was mature enough to understand the sacrifices his parents made for him. So he devoted himself to be happy, cheerful and the light for them.

_Flashback Gotham graveyard_

_When he was at their graveyard, in front of their tombs, he didn't cry. He was broken, he lost his purpose, his life but he didn't cry. He never cried, father and mother taught him that when you cry, it doesn't bring happiness. He should search for it, even in the darkest hours, that's what is happiness, father told that. They would be sad if they saw him cry. That day in front of their tombs, he just stared, nobody with him, he was all alone in this world. He would certainly get into an orphanage, be adopted for the money and when they got sick of him, he will be thrown outside. What did he expect, the world isn't kind, there isn't free kindness in this world. He should have known that from the years he spent with his parents. The people who engaged them always had ulterior motives. They wanted to see their acts, but never paid upfront, always sneaky. They tried to get what they want without considering others needs or situation. Selfishness is the biggest sin in Richard's opinion, at the tender age of 8. _

_That was when he noticed a man next to him in this thunderous and rainy season. The man was holding a black umbrella over him, protecting him from rain. What is this dude doing ? _

_He turned his eyes slowly and he saw him. _

_He was tall, really tall, easily 2 m. He was big and looked strong, really strong, it felt like like he was stone, unmovable, unchangeable incorruptible . For an unknown reason, when he was near him, he felt… safe. Yes, safe, he felt like nobody could touch him. He felt it, this man would always protect him like a silent guardian. He would ask nothing in return, no thanks, no compensation, no kindness, nothing. He would protect him… as… if it were…. his duty. He would look after him like a mother would after their children with love and care or a father with the same strong protectiveness. He jumped away from his thoughts, what is he thinking, did he really dream of being this man's child. He scoffed, idiot, don't be naïve, he was becoming pathetic . He still asked questions because as always, Richard was talkative and a curious child. _

" _Who are you, old man ? I would like to mourn in peace, the mourning for the outsiders finished long ago. So you are not obliged to stay here with me " he stated icily _

_The man didn't answer, he just looked silently at the tomb as if he was searching for an answer. Dick was annoyed, was this man deaf, his presence isn't welcome here, can't he get a clue and go away. He looked at the man's eyes, he had blue ones, like the bright sky on a sunny day , they were full… of emotion. He didn't know which one, but he knew he felt something. Was he a close acquaintance of his parents, but they would have told him. He also wears extremely nice clothes, a black tux covering his whole body to his neck. He spotted a few scars and burn marks going out of it, wasn't he a rich boy. How did he get scars ? They look a bit nasty too? Isn't he always protected? . He also wore hand gloves but he put his hands in his pocket. Why is he wearing gloves, who knows. Who cares anyway. _

_He breathed a bit, well let's trying to be a bit civil and spoke again " Look old man, I don't know who you are, and frankly I don't give one shit. I thank you for holding an umbrella for me in this rain. I would certainly get a cold. Tomorrow when the orphanage bastards would take me, things would have gone bad. They would trash me up for giving them medical expenses to pay immediately at the first day there . You have my gratitude for getting me out of that problem. I don't know how you know my parents but .. "_

_The man cut me off and I heard a deep baritone voice. _

" _Richard, I know your parents, I knew them very well, they were one of the few people I considered as my friends… best friends. I met them before you were born, it was a long time ago."_

_His voice was strong as much as his body apparently, it radiates self confidence, control, patience, wisdom and intelligence. This man was visibly a smart-ass. But boy you are for a surprise because so am I. _

" _Oh, I see…. Well that's… great. I'm sorry I didn't know you, I mean it is the first time I met you. They never talked about you " I said awkwardly, well good job Grayson, you just sputtered and made yourself a big fool, some smart-ass you are . _

_The man shook his head and smiled a little. But for an unknown reason, it seemed painful for him. _

" _I know Richard. I know. I know that you don't know of me. But I know you well, really well. It is also normal that you parents never talked about me. I asked them to promise me to never talk about me to you. Don't worry, you aren't rude or anything, it's perfectly normal. " he finished patiently. _

_I became quite quizzled at this, well isn't this a mystery. A man who know my parents before my birth, he also said that they were his best friends. He knows about me well, a bit too well. He also knows that the fact that I don't know about him is due to him. Hmmm why do I feel like talking to a generic mysterious villain who will kidnap me and torture me to reveal my secret superpowers ? _

_The man spoke again while chuckling, it felt real, a genuinely happy laugh, for a strange reason, I liked it a lot. I wanted to hear it more. Strange _

" _No Richard. I am not here to kidnap you and torture you to reveal you non existent latent superpowers. I am certainly not a villain, mysterious and secretive yes, but villain no. Also here is a piece of wisdom Richard, villains don't exist.. " He paused and coughed a bit and continued _

" _I thought that you knew that well, I hope you are not like the other naive boys thinking that the world is only shades of black and white. "_

_I scoffed at that, of course I know that. What did he take me for, a newborn toddler. I stated firmly and little like a child arguing with a parent_

" _I am not that stupid, stupid. I know that the world is shades of grays. There isn't completely bad guys nor completely good guys. There is only middle ground, people strive for their own goals and selfishness. It will always go in contradiction with others who view the opposite end of the spectrum or the same. It will result in is normal. You can't change that. I know that already, thank you. I am not dumb, I am wise and intelligent " I finished with a childish hmpfh and elevation of the head. _

_The man smiled and chuckled next to me. He ruffled my hair which I was pretty annoyed. I was doing a poor job of showing it apparently with my " stop that old man " and " cut it out ". _

" _I never said you were a naive, nonwise or unintelligent Richard. I am sure that you are quite experienced, wise and intelligent boy… "_

_I yelled a " I am not a boy but an adult " which fell in deaf years. _

_He smiled and turned to the tombstone " Can I ask you a question Richard. If you are inconfortable, you don't have to answer "_

_I blinked, he asking for the permission to ask me a question. Hmfph, at least he respect me a bit. Well I can get behind that. I don't have to answer if I don't want to anyway. _

_I scratched my ears and told " Ask away it's gonna be dumb anyways for the adult me. "_

_He grinned then his face shifted and became serious. _

" _I was there when you parents fell Richard. I was in the backstage . "_

_I stiffened, is he joking, Doesn't he have any tact. I am in the graveyard of my parents and he makes me remember the loss of my parents here. He is such a jerk, to think that I lik… _

_He cut my thought of _

" _If I were to tell you that I would have been able to save your parent but in exchange I would have had to condemned the life of thousands of people who were there in return . Would you have accepted it ? "_

_I paused, what is he saying. He said he could have saved my parents but if he did that, he would have had to leave all the people there to die. Is he asking me if I would have accepted it ? _

_What should I say? Of course I want my parents to live, I would give anything for it in return. But is the lives of all the people there worth it. There were hundreds of families like mine, toddlers, children's and parents. Could I sacrifice all of them to have my parents back ? What should I say, what should I do ? _

_The man stared at me waiting for me to speak , I looked up, and there was hope, kindness, understanding, regret, sorrow. What should I say to this man? What answer do my heart really says ? _

_The man spoke suddenly, his tone was gentle, it was almost like music. _

" _Richard, I know. I may seem like an idiotic old man. I know I seem like a jerk and an ass. I also know that I am suspicious and you don't have any obligation to trust my words or answer me. I know I am asking you an extremely difficult and hard question at such an impossible timing . I also know the obvious answer you would be tempted to give to me. I understand all this because despite what you think of me, I am quite similar to you in more ways than you can imagine. I only ask this Richard. Listen to you heart, it will give the most tempting and the obvious answer but listen to your mind and soul. It will give you the real answer, that is the true answer. "_

_He spoke patiently and slow as if he were talking with an equal, not a child, or an orphan but an equal to him. It was like I was seeing an 8 year old boy talking to me. I closed my eyes and listened to him. I saw my parents, they were beautiful, they were flying like birds, happily as if nothing could ever stop this happiness that only they have. I asked them. _

" _Mother, Father. Is it really what you would have wanted, would you have wanted or liked me to sacrifice thousands of live and happy families like ours to my selfish happiness. Should I answer what my heart says. I… don't… know. Something inside me says it's wrong and that you would have not liked it, and it isn't the son you would have been proud of . Something says inside me that you accepted your deaths. It says you went away happily knowing everything would be alright. Is it true? Are you okay with everything that happened? Don't you regret anything? I regret not spending more time with you. I regret not being able to do anything at all to help you. I… just… regret.. all...this. Why ? Why did have to happen to us ? We always were good people, we never hurt anybody so why would this happen to us ? Is this a form of punishment ? Did I do anything wrong ? No I don't think so. You would have told me if I did wrong things. I tried to be like you wanted. I tried to do good things, never cry and be happy. I did everything that was asked of me…. I… do… n't… underst.. and…. " I want to be with you, I want to see you… _

_The man was still staring silently at the tombs. He didn't utter a word, he silently stayed besides me. He didn't mock my delirious moment. Unfortunately nobody gave me an answer, it seems like my soul and mind aren't here or they are also broken to pieces. Who am I kidding, there isn't anymore parents for me. I confused self-reflection with my non existing soul. There isn't any answer to my questions anyway. _

_The man spoke in a cold tone and slowly. He was still staring at the tomb with a smile. _

" _Richard… it is maddening, isn't it? You hope that they will guide you, answer or just give a sign. You wait and wait but you réalise at the end that the loneliness which they left is the only thing with you…."_

_I wiped my head toward him glaring furiously. How dare he do that. I tried to answer his question and he just answer me with the painful truth as if it was a gift. You bitch, can't he be considerate… _

" _YOU BASTARD.. I… TRIED TO DO… IT. I TRIED TO ANSWER AND YOU JUST SAY THAT AND YOU SMILE . JERK, IDIOT, I'LL KILL YOU ! "_

_While I was furious, I saw his face and that smile was bitter, painful, his eyes full of sorrow. Why is he like that ? Wasn't he insulting me ? Then what did he try to do? _

" _I… apo..logize… Richard. I am sorry if my tone was not appropriate. It was not voluntary, I get like this when I can't handle the situation. I went the same path that what you are going through now Richard. I asked them similar things to you… "_

_I stared at him, is he an orphan also ? I was becoming angry. I don't want pity or sympathy, he can't understand my pain, this rich guy has money. I bet he didn't even think about his parents when he got all they had. Still… why does a small part of me says it was the opposite… _

"_... But you know, they never answered me. I believed that my parents… would help me understand what...happened... but… nothing happened. Nothing changed . There were dead, they couldn't talk. The tombs didn't speak. The only thing there living was me. I… had an idea… Wha.. What.. if.. i join them. What if I die and be with them forever. What if all this is just an accident, an unfortunate sick accident. What if it all doesn't matter and if I die everything is gonna be okay. What if I will have an happy ending by doing that. "_

_I stared at the man. He… understands. He understands the pain. He isn't just a rich boy, he went through what I did. I listened to him. _

" _But then I remembered, it wasn't all just a sick accident. I was not strong enough to protect my parents, I didn't do anything. That is the reality. If I tried anything at all, I could have changed it. But unfortunately, I didn't do anything . I then questioned myself , what will happen at my death . I will die and a few people will come and in a few years there will only be the trace of a rich man living . It is … quite pathetic isn't it . I would at least like my end to be a bit more satisfying for myself . The way I choose my death wouldn't have made my parents proud or myself even. No it would be an end and pouf… finish no old man. Right Richard? " he asked _

_grinning _

_I was dumbfounded, it's true, dying here wouldn't mean anything. My parents died but if I also die, they wouldn't be happy or proud of me. He is right, but what should I do? I don't know the answer the the man's question because those people aren't here to give it to me. I am pretty sure, they would have refused. My parents are my héros, they wouldn't sacrifice someone for their own gains. I know that at least, they are good people, they would also want my happiness . How can I make my life meaningful now to honor them? I don't even know where to start to make them happy ? For some reason, it seemed like the man understood the confusion and the questions in my eyes. He eye smiled and spoke _

" _Richard, I can see the new questions in your eyes. The answers to those questions can only be answered by yourself, as I said, nobody can help you for that. But I think your parents left you some hints, the way they wanted you to be. You have to try to find that path. I have my utmost confidence in your ability to do that. I know my parents were good people, I thought the same things as you Richard. I tried to find my way of honoring my parents, my path wasn't easy, in fact it is quite a hard one. But when I remember what I do this for, it really is worth it. I believe wholeheartedly that your parents are good people. They would have liked you to be happy, show to the world how good of son they created, and I know you know it too. "_

_I was staring wide eyed. He knows, he knows how I feel. He has gone through that. I… am.. not… alone. _

_I stared at the man in the eyes. Those eyes didn't have deceit, that smile wasn't false. He doesn't expect anything from me. Why does he help me then? _

_The man smiles, I was a bit startled._

" _I don't have any reason for helping you, Richard. Do you think there needs to be a reason to help or offer a hand for someone in need? "_

_No, no. He is right, there isn't anything wrong with helping someone for no reason. It is true. _

_I stared at him. What should I do now ? Who is there for me ? I am lost. I… want.. help. _

_The man smiled gently " Richard, I know that I am not someone that you trust… "I trust you though, more than all the other people that I have met in my life, for some strange reason old man. I trust you as much as my parents " I also know that you don't like me a lot… " I like you, I like you a lot. You helped me, you didn't ask me for anything but you help me sort through myself. I like you for that, and much more than I should, for some strange reason. " I also know that I am not the ideal person to help you… " No old man, if it was anyone else than you, I am sure they would not be able to understand me. You are really what… I...need.. now. _

_The man got on his knees. _

" _Richard, what I am about to ask of you will require you to put a bit of faith in this old man. I need you to understand this so please listen me.I saw you there, staring at your parents on the floor … " I flinched at that. The blood, the closed eyes and the small smile. "When I saw… that. Some part of me bounded me to you, l couldn't turn away from you . I promised myself to help you and love you for the rest of my life unknown to myself…"The man paused and his eyes began shimmering " I would like to guide you in your mistakes and protect you if you need me. I want to be there to show you the way when you are lost. I want to be there, near you when you are crying. " Tiny small drops began flowing from my eyes. They started slowly " I will never force you to accept me as you parent, caretaker, friend, guardian, an acquaintance or anything remotely close to a social relationship. I know that isn't what you need right now " More liquid flood from my eyes, they won't stop, why " I don't expect anything, I… want.. nothing." He put his hand on my cheek and wiped something. The old man looked me in with his eyes, his eyes were full of tears. The blue eyes showed nothing but kindness. " I just want to be there for you, somewhere small, insignifiant in your life. I… just.. I am.. Sorr"_

_Suddenly, something in my head snapped. I hugged him tightly, I clung to him for my dear life. Why, why do I want to trust this old man ? Why do I want this man's help. Why isn't he selfish. Why does he want me. Why does he accept . What does he get from showing kindness to an orphan like me. I don't understand. I don't understand anything. The only thing I know is that this man is kind. He knows my pain. He doesn't ask anything from me. He just wants to be near me. _

_Do I want that? _

_Is this what I want ? An old man, who looks rich, spoiled from appearance but is kind, loving and understanding of an orphan like me . _

_I want to trust him.. I want to have faith in this old man… _

_I pulled back. _

_For some strange reason._

_I smiled. _

_My parents may not have left only loneliness _

_Maybe _

_Maybe they left… _

_Someone _

_Flashback end. _


	5. Jason , Tim and The room

The place was dark and wide. The area showing only weights, hundreds of weights and tools for training. There were bars for calisthenics. Tons and tons of weights for muscle building. Machines for isometric exercise, mats, rings and sandbags. The place was also composed of heavy chains, tires, medicine balls, gloves, mitts, diverse weapons and several shelf sporting books. The books on a close inspection were all from different languages. All showcasing men in armor. With weapons or different and multiple fight forms in the front cover. Then in the middle of all this stood a man. The man showed a typical short army cut, black hair with white stripes on the front, all moisten. He was only in his undergarment wearing weighted jackets, thus showing an inhumanly unachievable body training. The man had a very big frame close to 1 m 90, with a very broad and extremely powerful body . His physiology of the being could be only described as savage, the mere looking at it could put anyone to fear. His skin was extremely rough, the whole body covered in scars, bullet wounds, fire burns, acid wounds, calluses and external keraunopathology . He was sweating profusely from head to toe . This man was also doing finger push-ups in a handstand. This feat only a monster could ever accomplish but it is even more extraordinary since he using a weights on him. The whole set of weights is easily a 100 kg. His grunting and counting sounds would normally be the only sounds, if it weren't for the sounds of a someone typing on a laptop near him at an extremely fast pace .

The person next to the one training was a young man with a slightly smaller height of 1 m 78. He had long black hair falling on his face and blue eyes. He was wearing blue light glasses, his piecing and dark blue eyes movement were frantic as his hands moved at such a fast and inhuman pace. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a simple light blue shirt and loafers on his feet. He was also wearing a pair of white gloves, a very expensive platinum Rolex watch and a necklace with a pearl like all his siblings. The man is certainly not weak. His muscle mass is quite apparent for an observant and trained eye. But it is very well concealed for normal onlookers, thus giving him the appearance of a nice guy working man look. The man also had a very childish, goofy and smiling face. This combining with his glasses showed a very nerdy and victimized apparence. It is also helping him conceal his handsome face.

Suddenly, the whole place was filled with a very rough, strong and savage voice.

" **1000 "**

No pow

The man who was training stopped and got on his feet while pushing with his fingers alone. The man stood, his face was stonly ,his lips a thin line , eyes a winter cold. His face showed similar scars to his body. The man standing was none other than the son of Bruce Wayne. The third son of the Wayne family. The one next to him typing was none other than his little brother, the fourth son of the Waynes.

The voice of the the tall and imposing man boomed in the empty training area

" The idiot is not in time. Father must have returned from patrol now. He will begin searching for the squirts... " he clenched his teeth at that with a groan. Damn kids getting all the attention and love from father since they live there. The jealousy was boiling. " We will be late for dinner with Father. Father will be disappointed. Father must **never** be disappointed. " he finished with authority.

The brother was still typing but he smiled devilishly for a moment. The standing man quirked an eyebrow to answer the humor.

Then a very childish and smooth voice filled the area.

" Ahhhhhh ,Don't be so uptight bro. We will not be late. We still have 30 minutes for dinner. I checked with Alfred and the bat wing is on the way here to take us. Father is never going to be disappointed, he never was and will ,as long as we are here. It will take a miracle for that to ever happens. You should know that better than me. Yeah also keep your jealousy in check bro, it's rolling of you like candies form a pinata.. Even though I like sweets… Your sweets are kinda bitter….hmm what should I do ? The best solution is to take the.. "

The standing man's eyes narrowed and showed an extremely dangerous batglare. His teeth with grinding and his jaw clenched as granite.

The man spoke with a cold and menacingly dangerous voice.

" **I am not jealous**…onlyslightly annoyed of the amount of attention father gives to the brats. "

The nerdy boy spoke still looking at this screen

" Well bro, hate to drop this bomb on you again and again. But that is exactly what jealousy is, according to the dictionary, the dislike of something which someone has contrary to you. "

The man's glare and face become even more angrier and scary

" **Did you just insinuate something ? " **the man asked with a dangerous edge to his tone promising pain .

Tim quipped casually " I didn't say anything . I just give facts and information, the interpretation is yours to do. "

The man folded his arms on his chest proudly

" Hmpf. Don't be ridiculous little brother. Father's trust and love should be earned with effort and hard work, **I earned it** "

The little brother in question, yawns and continues his typing.

" You are sometimes too tough on yourself, like our little Cass. You should know better than anyone that father's doesn't need things like that for loving or trusting us.I mean I like dad a lot but… "

The elder brother spoke coldly.

" **You better really think that for your own good. IF NOT…. WE WILL HAVE A TALK. "**

The younger brother sighs

"Come on Bro, let me finish. Your lose control whenever it comes to father. That is why you didn't get the team leader position, you know right ? "

The man groaned and grunted

"What I mean is that you really like dad too much, and you show in obvious ways . Well I can't fault that, we are all the same when it comes to father. You should still be… I don't know, more discrete in your affection shows which tends to lead to troubles. I mean, father got in a lot of mess because of your lack of control. Ahhh sweet times, you remember our school days right? and our days in Gotham ? There were so much fun ! " he finished with a non shared cheer.

The man's face turned into a scowl

" First, I am not jealous and certainly not as obvious for affection shows and seeking, like a certain Cass and just rubs me the wrong way when I see those little minx carried by father " and the hopeful wish that I could be at their place. "Second, **No one **will ever lay a finger on **MY **father, I will always protect him like you will too . Third, Don't even talk about those damned times. I want to puck by just thinking about them."

The little brother began laughing.

" You can joke sometimes. Father needing protection ? And you are going to protect him ? Hallelujah for the almighty, the world would certainly go to doom that day."

The man grunted

" Shut it. Father sometimes needs our help, even if he quite possibly the closest one to be considered the perfect fighter and the greatest mind. People will try to target his most… vulnerable parts. He is the strongest, which I know already, dumbass. "

The youngling going spoke again

" Well what was our match results the past year? Hmmm. Yeah it's something like 265 loss in 265 matches in group combat against father. We only got a draw once, but he was really injured from patrol that day . Individually, we haven't beaten him once, even though Cass always last longer than us due to her abilities. "

The man nodded wordlessly. He then took a bottle of water and begin drinking. The man who was typing stopped and closed his laptop before putting it in a small bag. He then got up an dusted himself.

" I forgot to ask, did you get any gifts for our bros and sis. Dick said he bought a lot, but I bet our cute sibling would like to also get gifts their taciturn brother. I also got some. " he finished chiperly.

The man in question stopped drinking and grunted. He then began putting some clothes,one black long sleeve shirt, the same colored pants and shoes with a brown leather jacket. He then puts on his stash of hidden knives, pistols and tasers. He then takes out the same necklace as his brother and puts in on then his it under his shirt. The final touches being a red scarf, masking some of his lower face, and an old watch.

The booming noise of a powerful vehicle echoed in the room. This perked up the attentions of both brothers.

The man in jacket looked at himself, nods, then turns toward his brother.

" Ready Tim ? "

The man now named himself as Tim smiled enthusiastically

" of course, let's go bro. "

The began walking towards the door. The door swung open and a blinding light illuminates the dark room.

Dick pow

" Shit shit shit, I am going to be so lateeeee ! " The man cried out with animé tears bursting from his eyes.

This right here is Richard Wayne, nicknamed Dick , being in a hurry to avoid being yelled and get bodily harm by his cute yet devilish brothers. The yelling and physical damage is not important but his little brother Tim is creatively dangerous when it comes to revenge ( a trait he got from father no doubt, from all the things he could inherit ). He sighed, and had a determined look, no problem big boya,you are the man, you are just within a few meters… He saw it,his house and a very big bat wing with both his brothers in the seats looking at him smugly.

Oh shit, I'm doomed… Why ?

OK, at least let's do a cool entrance, and boy he just did that.

Tim and Jason pows

Tim's squinted his eyes to get a better look below his house. Then just a few meters away, he saw his brother, attempting to show off like usual. He heard a groan coming surely from elder bro behind.

" Bro, I think Dick is going for a double jump from the walls followed by a handstand push to finally sit beside you. " he said matter of factly.

" How much ? " Jason groaned.

" gihihihi, I feel pretty daring today, so I'll go for a twenty bucks. " he finished

He heard a hmpfh " 10. I'm saving money for a small outing with Father… and the uninvited tagging Cass. " he finished while pinching his nose.

" No problem, money is money. But I thought you were annoyed by our cute sister, how come she gets special time with Bruce ? "

he then blinked and waved his hand while laughing.

"Nevermind, she got you with that, didn't she ? How many times already " he begins counting to himself.

He grumbled inaudibly while shaking . "Yes, yes and yes, she practically threatened me about exposing my private batman doll collection. It's the fifth time by the way. I just don't get it, how come she always finds it . I am indeed extremely annoyed without her even manhandling me, hissing at me like a cat, threatening with a sweet face, biting me like a snake or scratching me as a tiger. I didn't even count the groin kicks and strangle me to death hugs . "

" Boy you got it worst among us. I never got groin kicks and bits, though I got the Death strangle hug once ."

" Well be grateful. Groin kick aren't pleasant, at all. I wish she could be less clingy of father."Jason finished. Tim was sure he heard 'Damn harpy, getting in the way of father son bonding time. '

Tim smiled with sympathy. " You know Cass, she loves father as much as Barbara. Don't let it get to your head. She is cute tough when she is all daddy girl and possessive as hell of father" he smiled fondly telling that.

" Yeah yeah, little squirt ."

Suddenly their eldest brother arrives on knees to the left side of the batwing smiling big with a twinkle. Tim showed his right hand back way toward Jason. He groaned and handled the 10 bucks with a small grumble ignoring the giggling little brother.

Dick smiles with mirth " Oh it seems my cute little bro Jasy lost again. You know, you should retreat from these bets, I will never miss my show off stunts baby brother. " Jason grumbled à lot of un appropriate bad words for a proper gentlemen while a smugly grinning Dick takes the command of the jet.

Dick grins and yells

" Ready little bros ? "

He heard a grumble and a loud Yay.


End file.
